


Maybe That's Why He Liked The Ocean

by jkateel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the ocean to Jounouchi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe That's Why He Liked The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Jounouchi always finds himself by the ocean, looking out over the blue water that seems so endless and forever. When he was younger, coming out here was a way to feel closer to Shizuka, even his mother, and to get away from his dad. But as he's grown older, it's no longer just about his sister, who is doing just fine, off to be an Ophthalmologist (she won't accept "eye doctor" as her title since Jounouchi can't pronounce "Ophthalmologist.") He definitely doesn't come here to think about his mother — he doesn't really miss her. He's since moved out of his dad's flat and only sees him on the off times when he comes by begging for money.  
  
He doesn't know why he comes out here, still.  
  
Maybe the ocean as some sort of meaning, not that Jounouchi is really big on symbolism. He had a epiphany on how some of his hardest duels, the ones where he the most to lose, have been fought near the ocean. (Well, the one with Ryota Kajiki was a digital ocean, and he doesn't really remember being possessed and fighting Yuugi.)  But, since he really isn't big on symbolism, that kind of falls flat and fizzles out like a deflating balloon.  
  
He probably only comes out here because he lives in Japan, and Japan is one giant island surrounded by the ocean. So in a way, he just can't escape it. Jounouchi briefly thinks maybe the ocean is like destiny ... But he really has nothing to support that with. He's not much for symbolism, let alone destiny (leave that to Yuugi), so he decides to stop thinking about it.  
  
It's just quiet here, really. The sound of waves rolling up the shore and distant sea birds are his companions when he feels the pressing need to just be alone. He's not one for deep thinking if he can't help it, and here, he's under no pressure to think. He isn't good with making life-changing decisions that aren't short-term goals; he'd rather just roll the dice and see where life took him.  
  
So maybe he just comes out here just because.  
  
He's easy to find though — Honda always knows where to find him now — so it isn't long before he hears his friend's voice calling out to him. "Oi, idiot!" he says, and Jounouchi glares up at him. Honda's smirk is both a challenge and friendly and understanding. He holds up a pizza box, and grins. "Look at what I got."  
  
Jounouchi laughs under his breath, pocketing his phone with the text from Mai that says she's in Kyoto, for a tournament. That's all she says (that's all she'll ever say). Yuugi says he should go, Anzu says it's a sign, but Jounouchi isn't really sure what to think. He wonders if he should really think about it at all, or just roll the dice. The ocean is vast and endless, just like the possibilities of what his life will be.  
  
So maybe that's why he likes the ocean.


End file.
